Once Upon A Never Ending Story
by mommakoga-rin
Summary: Princess Koga never liked dating, but when her father Jaken forces her to pick either Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku, or Jakotsu as a spouse, she must choose one and quick!
1. The Guys

A/N: Hi! It's the Rin half of this account! Momma Koga originally typed this up for me, but now I'm gonna revise it and junk Sooooo yah!

P.S. This story was originally created because Momma Koga said she might kill off Rin, her own daughter, in one of her stories! Soooo…TAKE DIS MOMMA!

Disclamie: I've never watched Inuyasha before, only some subtitled episodes Momma Koga lemme see and once when I spent the night at Half-Papa Inuyasha's house for her Birfday party sooooo I know a girl owns the rights to it but I'm not sure of that girls name…

Once Upon A Never Ending Story

Once upon a time in a far off place there lived a beautiful princess.

Her name was Koga. Her father, Jaken wanted Koga to get married, but whenever he brought

a suitor home, Koga would refuse to even look at him. So one day, Jaken decided to bring home 5 of the best looking suitors in the countryside. Koga would have to pick one! The lucky guys were:

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, and Jakotsu.

Morning

"**Koga, my dearest daughter! I have a SURPRISE for you**" yelled Jaken. Koga rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She was in her pretty pink, Barbie pajamas. Koga opened the door and looked down sleepily at her father. "**What...?**"

"**Come and see!**" Jaken said slyly.

He led her down to the main hall of the castle.

Jaken opened the door and….."**TA-DA!**"

Koga's eyes grew wide. "**Who...who are they?**"

Before Koga stood 5 guys. Two had looong white hair with gold eyes.

One had some sort of dog ear ornament on his head, and one had a small pony tail with purple eyes.

The other had looong black hair. The last guy looked like he was crying because

of some weird blue face paint. "**These are the most handsomest men**

**in all the land! One shall be your future husband!**"

"**What? Wait, dad-**" But Jaken had shut the door and left. Koga didn't know which was creepier at this point - the fact that their were five creepy looking guys staring at her or the fact that Jaken knew which guys were handsome and which weren't.

Koga sighed and walked over to examine them. She stopped and looked up at the guy with the silver hair, moon on his head, strips on his cheeks, and gold eyes. Koga walked around him.

"**GOSH! How old are you, like, as old as my grandpa? I mean you have GREY hair! And what's with all the face paint on you guys, I mean what are you clowns?**"

The guy with the moon twitched. "**What-ever**." Koga rolled her eyes and walked over to the other silver haired boy. "**And whats with the ears, dog boy**" She flicked the object in question painfully and moved on to the man with purple eyes, hearing a growl behind her. "**Are you ... ... .. .. . Wearing a DRESS? Omg, what was my dad thinking?**"Koga walked to the next man, but didn't notice as the dress man reached his hand out... .. Dog man nudged him sharply in the side. Dress man sighed. "**That's not fair**" He hissed back in a whisper.

Koga walked to the next man. He had reeeally long hair. Koga gave his hair a big tug and the man let out an EEK! There was nothing interesting with this guy so she Yawned and walked to the next man.

"**Why are you crying?**" Koga asked, looking up at his face. "**Are you sad?**"

"**Crying?**" the man said. "**I'm not crying**" "**Uh, yeah you are, look there are your tears.**"

She gestured to the blue strips under his eyes. "**No, no, no those are just face markings.**"

**"Nu-UH! Your crying**" Koga argued.

"**AM NOT**" said crying man.

"**ARE TOO!**" she yelled back.

"**ARE NO-**"

But before he could say anymore Koga punched him in the face. "

"**ARE TOO!**" She yelled down at the boy who was now grasping his face. "**Hmpt! If that's it I'm leaving!**" And with that Koga left and Jaken entered.

"**So, did you like my daughter?**" Jaken questioned.

"**Heh...heh... well let me show you were you will be staying.**" Jaken sighed and walked out of the hall.

"**What should we do about him**" Dog boy asked, motioning to crying man who had been fainted.

"**Eh, just leave him**" Dress man said, as they followed Jaken out of the room.


	2. The Nightmare

A/N: Hi Yall's! Its Rin wiff another chapter revision for yah! Yay! So enjoy! Please Review! Thanks a bunch!

Later that Night

The Dress man who Koga later learned had the name of Miroku, carefully walked through the castle.

He was obviously trying to get somewhere unnoticed.

Miroku stopped when he came to a Bright pink door with "Koga's Room" on it. (A/N Wonder whose room it is? Jk ;P)

He slowly opened the door.

Miroku couldn't see anything so he felt for the light switch and turned it on.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Before Miroku stood a vast amount of Barbie dolls.

Koga had waitress Barbie, Picnic Barbie, Malibu Barbie, Barbie Surgeon, just about any Barbie you could imagine.

And they all seemed to be staring at him.

Miroku let out another girly scream as he stared back at the creepily smiling faces.

Then something moving on the bed caught his eye.

The "something" sat up.

The something was actually Koga. On Koga's face was some sort of green slime on her face and a Barbie eye cover (Of course:D).

Of course Miroku, being a dim-witted monk, didn't know it was Koga, and he thought it was some dreadful monster.

"**G...Get away from me, you evil beast!**" Miroku said backing away.

"**HUH?**" Koga said.

"**EEEK!**" Miroku screamed. He picked up something and was about to throw it at the monster when it let out a terrifying roar! (AKA: a yawn)

Miroku turned and ran out. He kept running, eyes shut tight, until he bumped into something.

"**HUH?**" He looked up and there stood Inuyasha.

"Playing with dolls now, eh Miroku"

"What"

He looked down at the object- Valentine Barbie

(Bonus!)

Inuyasha had gone to the bathroom and left Miroku and his Barbie. Miroku looked down at the Barbie's gleaming box cover. He read the writing he saw out loud:

"**Five fun phrases...**"

Miroku looked around and finding no Inuyasha in sight, opened the box.

"**Oh, what the heck!**"

Miroku pulled the cord on the back of the Barbie a few times.

"**Be my Valentine, I love you!**"

"**I love you too, Barbie……**"Miroku whispered and held the Barbie close as he walked back to his room.

Inuyasha walked out from where he had been hiding behind a stone pillar.

"**That guy's got serious issues……**"

A/N: Well dat's it! Thanks for reviewing Papa Kagome! Anywhos….Momma Koga has the next chapter….Maybe if I make a bargain and write another chapter and she'll give it ta me! Yah! Well I guess I'll go read stories...and surf the net until The Simpsons are on………So see ya'lls 'til either me or Momma Koga types the next chapter, yah? Bye byez!


	3. Sesshoumaru's Date Part 1

A/N: Its Rin backs wit another chapter! Momma Koga just gave em ta me so it's fineWell anywhos thanks for reviewin's El-The rest of your name. I'm not sure what Bo means but your review matters ta me Well on wit da story, yah?

Disclaimie: Dat one girl owns Inuyasha.

Koga woke up around 7:30 AM. It was peaceful until her father, Jaken burst into the room.

"Rise and Shine, my dear!" he cried. "You have to get ready for your dates!"

"Dates?" Koga asked.

"Yes of course! You didn't expect to simply marry one of them, no, you must get to know them first!

"What-ever…"Koga rolled over.

Jaken sighed. Teenagers could be sooo degrading. "Fine, you may sleep a bit longer, but you must choose which one you want to go on a date with by 4:00 tonight!."

"Hhm, yeah ok."

**Later-3:46**

"Ok! I have decided who I will go with tonight!" said Koga, who stood before the 5 men. She walked up to a certain moon faced individual.

"I choose you Sesshoumaru!"(A/N: Sounds like pokemon)

He flinched, it was gonna be a loooooooong night. Koga and Sesshoumaru walked out to the carriage that waited for them.

"Where to?" The carriage driver asked.

"To-"Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"To the karaoke and sushi bar down the road!"Koga exclaimed.

"Oh Gosh." Sesshoumaru sighed.

The trip there was silent the rest of the way. Mainly because Koga was plotting an evil scheme and Sesshoumaru was dreaming up all the horrible things that evil scheme could be.

When they entered the bar, they sat down at a small table near the kitchen. A waiter took there orders and hurried back to tell the chef, knowing this was, in fact, _the_ Princess Koga.

Even so, it would take a bit for the food to arrive so Koga had idea of what to do while they waited.

"**_Sesshoumaru……_**" Koga said slyly.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice.

"Will you Karaoke with me?" Koga asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No." Sesshoumaru said.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Hmph! I'll get him to karaoke with me if it's the last thing I do!" Koga said under her breath.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Koga put on a fake smile.

When dinner came by, Koga asked for 2 sakes and for a side of Super-Super, Really-Really, Hot-hot, Happy-happy, Yummy-yummy, Fun-fun, Super-spicy shrimp.(A/N: Surprisingly, the computer didn't count any of that as incorrect grammar)

"Here, Sesshoumaru! Try this!" Koga said, handing a shrimp. He was about to protest, when Koga dumped the whole platter of shrimp in his gaping mouth. His face began to turn a bright tomato red.

"H-HOT!" He grabbed the 2 sakes and downed them quick.

"More sake!" Koga yelled happily. "Lots more, NOW!"

Pitchers were brought out and Sesshoumaru gulped them down. After his 7th pitcher, he cooled down.

"So, Sesshoumaru, wanna karaoke now?" Koga asked.

"Hiccup Suuuuuure baby-kins, lets groove all night!"

He grabbed Koga's hand and staggered up to the stage.

"Lets sing my favourite song-I'm a Barbie girl!" Koga said excitedly.

"I totally dig that! hiccup"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the mic and began to sing in his own "special" way.

A/N: Dat's all for now! Oh and I don't own I'm a Barbie girl either. I think the bands called Aqua? Yeah dat's it Aqua. Well see yall's later, yah? And please review! If you do, I'll give you Now or Laters!


	4. Sesshoumaru's Date Part 2

A/N: Hiiiii! It's Rin haven't updated in a while! Well, I'd like to take this time to say that all Sesshoumaru lovers probably shouldn't read any further.;

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEE A BARBIEEEEEE hiccup GUUURRRLL! A drunken Sesshoumaru sang out. He clutched the mike and rambled on another badly sung chorus.

"Humph! What a mike hog!" Koga huffed.

"Oo-O-ooo………..Oh I love yah Ken!" Sesshoumaru finished. Then Koga got an idea.

"I'll be back. Keep singing! "

"Whatever you say baby-kins! Sesshoumaru said, as he started up "Opps I did it again".

"Oh this'll be great!" Koga skipped to the nearest Best Buy. Being a Princess, Koga had a few credit cards on hand. She purchased a video camera and ran back to the bar. She turned the camera on. Sesshoumaru had a crowd around and was starting up on a chorus of "It's Raining Men". Koga aimed the camera at Sesshoumaru and tried to suppress her laughter as Sesshoumaru staggered around the stage singing…interestingly. At the end of the song, Koga dragged him away from the mike. She still pointed the video camera at him.

"You could at least have changed it to Barbie Boy or something!

"Well I look enough like a hiccup girl. My half-brother was always playing football but I hiccup liked to play dollies.

"Really?" Koga chuckled. "Any other embarrassing secrets you'd like to share?" Koga pointed the video camera at him.

"Sure! I got tons!" And so Sesshoumaru began to tell all his embarrassing memories from the time he wore a dress for picture day to time he wet his pants at Disney Land when he turned 17. Koga recorded it all. They got up and left the bar., Sesshoumaru linking arms with Koga and skipping high in the air. He began to hum a happy tune. A certain purple dinosaur popped into Koga's head.

"Are you humming the Barney Song?"

"Yeah! I watched it this morning and it's been stuck in my head all day!" Sesshoumaru said cheerfully.

"Could you say that again?" Koga pointed the camera at him.

hiccup "Sure!" Sesshoumaru answered and repeated.

**The Next Day**

"Owwwww….my head…" Sesshoumaru moaned. "What happened?" A series of events that happened the night before rushed back into memory.

"Oh, shoot." Sesshoumaru slapped his head. He had to get that tape!  
"Looking for this?" Koga asked from the doorway. She held the tape in her hand. Sesshoumaru sprang up and tried to grab to grab the tape.

"You think this is the only copy? I was up alllll night making duplicates! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Err, curse you!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Now, now! You gotta be nice to me baby-kins!" Sesshoumaru growled at her. Koga stuck out her tongue and left the room.

A/N: Well…ahem cough cough that's it Bye!


End file.
